Don't Know Much About Love
by NYCButterfly25
Summary: My first fic ever! Post-Rent. What happened after "Finale B?" My take on it. Changed rating for language.
1. Prologue

"Don't Know Much about Love"  
  
Summary: Post-Rent. What happened after "Finale B?" My take on it. Disclaimer: Yo no poseo nada. Or, I own nothing. Title taken from Idina Menzel's song, "Penny"  
  
Prologue  
  
Roger Davis was happy. No, scratch that, ecstatic. And since when does that happen? Mimi Marquez was alive. ALIVE! He couldn't believe it. He was in shock. But good shock. He didn't want this moment to end. Not ever. He—  
  
"Roger!" A female voice beckons. Taking him away from his thoughts.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Mimi?"  
  
"Come here! We're lighting the uh, well, sorta Christmas tree." He looked towards the kitchen and saw an almost dead plant with a short string of lights around it.  
  
"Whose idea was this?" He chuckled.  
  
"Ahem! It was mine. You don't like it?" Maureen Johnson pouted.  
  
"No, Maureen, I like it. It's just....different."  
  
"Mhmmm. You better like it, Mister. It took my 15 minutes in the cold to find the plant!"  
  
"Oooooh, scary cold." Maureen playfully slaps him on the chest.  
  
"Children!" Tom Collins warns.  
  
Oh, how Roger missed this. This was his family. And it felt good to be back. Really good. Roger grabbed Mimi from behind, making her squeak.  
  
"Okay, I will now light our wonderful Christmas tree!" Mark Cohen announced.  
  
"Hey, Mark, don't you wanna get this on film?" Roger asked jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah....well the camera's already on anyway." Mark retorted. He plugged in the lights and....  
  
"Tada!" All of a sudden the dreary dead plant was filled with vibrant color. And it was perfect. Well to the family. But that's all that mattered anyway.  
  
A/N: Yes, that was cheesy. But it was just the prologue! He he he! 


	2. And It's Beginning to Snow

Summary: Post-Rent. First snowfall of the season in NYC. Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.  
  
Chapter 1- And It's Beginning to Snow  
  
A loud pounding was heard through Roger and Mark's loft. Roger, who was sleeping (Because that's what you do at 6 AM), suddenly sprung up from his bed. He looked at the old clock and hoped to God that it was wrong.  
  
"Who the hell would be pounding on my door at 6 AM?" He looked to his left. Mimi was still sleeping peacefully. He sighed and got up. The pounding continued. He unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Well FINALLY!" Maureen said, exasperated. She had been waiting a whole minute for Roger to answer the door!  
  
"Finally? Maureen, what do you want?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Have you looked outside yet?" She replied, jumping up and down.  
  
"No. I just woke up. On account of an annoying pounding noise on my door."  
  
"Oh, you're so funny. But anyway, look!" He doesn't. "Oh, go on!"  
  
Roger looked out the window. It was snowing. "Wooo! Snow! How nice. Now can I go back to sleep?"  
  
"Oh come on! It's the first snowfall of the season. Which is kind of strange considering its December 27th. And don't you remember what we all used to do on the day of first snowfall?" She smiled brightly. So did Roger.  
  
"Yeah, I remember but it's early, Maureen. Maybe later."  
  
"Roger! We're supposed to continue the tradition. And last November Mark and I tried but it wasn't any fun because you and Collins weren't there!" She yelled.  
  
"What in the blue hell is going on out here?" A groggy Mark asked. He was having a great dream about his documentary winning a Spirit Award and then he heard yelling.  
  
"Oh crap. Sorry, Mark. It's just Maureen seems to think that barging in on people at 6 AM is a good idea."  
  
"Oh, stop it Mr. Grumpy! Marky, look! It's snowing!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice. I'm going back to sleep. Good night. Or technically, morning."  
  
"Wait! Come on you guys! I think we should re-start our tradition. And now we have Mimi. And Collins is back. And Roger-you're back, or almost, to your old-self. So, let's go outside!" Maureen explained. Roger looked at Mark. Mark grinned, which caused Maureen to grin. Which caused an amused Collins to finally say:  
  
"I'm with her! Let's go!" They all started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Well first of all, we need to change. Well, except Maureen. And secondly, Mimi." Roger pointed out.  
  
"Right!" Collins and Mark said simultaneously. Which caused a fit of giggles from Maureen for some odd reason.  
  
10 minutes later everyone was dressed and ready for snow. They all walked out of the loft laughing excitedly.  
  
"Wait, Maureen..." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Joanne?"  
  
"She, uh, she didn't want to come. Believe me, I tried." Maureen said quietly. Mimi nodded. But she couldn't help but think there was a different reason why Joanne wasn't here. But she would talk to Maureen about that later. She was going to enjoy the snow with her family.  
  
The 4 friends played happily in the snow. Laughing and running around like 4 year olds experiencing their very own first snowfall. And that's just the way they liked it.  
  
A/N- Uh, yeah. Not a great chapter. But I liked it. Eek, two corny endings in a row. NOT good. LOL. 


	3. Party At Life Cafe To Follow

Summary: Post-Rent.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. The characters of "Rent" aren't mine. But OoOo if I owned Adam Pascal's Roger....  
  
A/N: Thanks to the reviewers. And thanks for the welcome!  
  
Chapter 2- Party at the Life Café to Follow!  
  
"Oh my God it's freezing out there!" Mimi shivered out as she walked back into the loft, with the others right behind her.  
  
"Yeah, but it was fun!" Maureen squealed, removing her gloves and hat. "So what do you guys wanna do now?" She asked.  
  
"Sleep." Roger said, yawning and then collapsing on the ratty couch. "Aw, baby. Do you need a back massage?" Mimi asked, approaching him.  
  
"Hm...maybe." He laughed, pulling her next to him.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Collins said jokingly. "Now, who's up for some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Do we have hot chocolate?" Mark asked.  
  
"I don't think so. But why don't we go to the Life?" Collins suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Maureen said.  
  
"Me too." Mark agreed.  
  
"Roger? Mimi?" Collins asked.  
  
"Hm, what?" Roger asked, gingerly pushing Mimi off him.  
  
"If you two weren't so busy kissing maybe you would've heard us." Mark hissed.  
  
"Hey, play nice. Now what's up?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Do you and Roger want to go to the Life for some hot chocolate?" Collins restated his question.  
  
"Sure. We'd love to." She said, smiling.  
  
"Hey what if I didn't want to go? You can't answer for me." Roger said, partially joking around.  
  
"Oh hush. You want to go right?" Mimi asked  
  
"Well, yeah..." He admitted.  
  
"So there's nothing to whine about."  
  
"I wasn't whining. I was making a point."  
  
"You're such a kid sometimes. Now lets go." Mimi stated and pointed to the door.  
  
5 minutes later they all walked into the Life Café. They went to get a table. Maureen saw something and stopped dead in her tracks. Roger noticed.  
  
"Maureen, what's the matter?" Roger asked.  
  
"I-um-there's Joanne." She said nervously. Roger looked toward the direction she was looking at. Joanne was talking to some woman. They seemed rather close.  
  
"Oh cool. We should ask her to join us." He said.  
  
"NO!" She screamed. Roger gave her an odd look. "I mean she-she looks like she's in the middle of something. I wouldn't want to-to disturb her. It could be a big-a big case." She stuttered out, hoping Roger would believe her.  
  
"Oh...okay. So let's go sit down." He said. 'Something isn't right between Maureen and Joanne', he thought, as he looked at Maureen's hurt face.  
  
"So what will it be?" A young woman asked the group.  
  
"Hot chocolate for all of us, please." Collins answered.  
  
"Okay. 5 hot chocolates." The young waitress replied and walked away.  
  
"She looks new." Mark noticed.  
  
"Yeah." Roger agreed. "So what do you guys want to do after this?" Everyone shrugged. Except for Maureen. She was staring at Joanne's table. "Maureen? You there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm...here." She said, her eyes falling to the ground. She desperately wanted to go and talk to Joanne. But she knew couldn't. No, she wouldn't.  
  
A few minutes later the young waitress returned with the hot chocolates.  
  
"Thank you. So are you new?" Mark asked curiously.  
  
"Um, yeah. I just started yesterday." The young woman said.  
  
"Ah, I see. So what's your name?"  
  
"Mark, stop being nosy." Mimi hissed. "No it's okay. I'm Charlotte." She smiled.  
  
"Hi, Charlotte. I'm Mark."  
  
"Hi. Are you all regulars?"  
  
"Yeah. All of us. This is the only place we can afford."  
  
"Mark!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Uh, never mind." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm Mimi, this is my boyfriend Roger." Mimi introduced Collins and Maureen also.  
  
"Hi. It's nice to meet you all, really. Look, I don't want to get fired on my second day, so I should get going. Enjoy your hot chocolate." She smiled, and then walked away.  
  
"Well she was nice." Mark said; his eyes never leaving her as she walked away. He looked at everyone's smirking faces. "What?" They all laughed.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just you look as though you're ready to jump on her and do all type of nasty things." Collins said, highly amused.  
  
"Shut up and drink your hot chocolate!" There was something about Charlotte; he just didn't know what it was. He'd definitely have to make more visits to the Life Café.  
  
After the group finished their hot chocolates and an odd conversation about Mark's sex life they were ready to leave.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, for you. Not for me." Mark whined.  
  
"Aw, Marky. Don't be mad at us." Roger joked.  
  
"Shut up Rog!" Mark elbowed him.  
  
"Ow, I'm so hurt!" Roger said sarcastically. Mark glared at him. Roger quickly decided to change the subject. "So Maureen, are you okay? You were awfully quiet in there. And that never happens." "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired." She replied quietly.  
  
"So do you all want to go back to the loft or do something else?" Collins asked.  
  
"I think we should go back to the loft and watch some of Mark's old movies." Mimi suggested.  
  
"Oh, I like that idea!" Roger agreed.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Hey, we should go buy some popcorn!" Collins said excitedly.  
  
"Aw, guys do we have to?" Mark groaned.  
  
"YES!" Collins, Roger and Mimi yelled.  
  
After they bought the popcorn, and in an impromptu snowball fight by Mark and Roger, they arrived at the loft and Mark reluctantly set up the projector.  
  
"Let the movies begin!" Roger said.  
  
A/N- Okay, so next chapter it's movie time. I know, I know, stop writing fluff! 


	4. Out Tonight

Summary: Post- Rent  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before. Yep. I own nothing.  
  
A/N- The italic text is Mark's films. This may be a long chapter. Just a warning.  
  
Chapter 3- Out Tonight  
  
Roger was sitting on the ratty old couch with Mimi sitting on his lap. Collins was sitting next them and Mark and Maureen were sitting on pillows on the floor.  
  
"Ok, Mark, lets start this already." An antsy Roger said.  
  
"Ok, ok, calm down, Rog. You've seen them all already." Mark retorted.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanna see them again!" Mark rolled his eyes and introduced the first movie.  
  
"This is my first movie ever. It's from 10th grade, when I received my camera. So, obviously it's not gonna be good. So here it is."  
  
The movie started and a voice was heard off-camera.  
  
"Alright. I'm Mark Cohen and this is my very first movie. I'm here, in Scarsdale. Boring, old Scarsdale. Nothing interesting happens here. That's why I now own this old camera. I'll show you around. Over there is well...a house. An ugly brown house. And to the left of that is a drug store. And next to that? A library. I swear this town is like a nightmare from the 50's. And right there, to the left of the library is my house. My two- story, boring tan house. I guess we can go inside."  
  
The film gets shaky. "Ah, I'm getting dizzy!" Mimi screams, and then covers her eyes. Mark looks down nervously.  
  
"Let's open the door. And inside we have..."  
  
"Oh would you shut up and get me something to drink, Carol!"  
  
"My father yelling at my Mom."  
  
"Mark, get that fucking thing outta here!"  
  
"Yeah, Dad, sure. Into the kitchen we go. Here's my Mom. Mom say hi!"  
  
"Oh, hello there! Marky, I'm so glad you found something to do! You always seem so lonely."  
  
"Uh, yeah, Mom. Thanks."  
  
"Carol, hurry up in there! I'm thirsty, God damn it!"  
  
"Yes, dear. I'll be right in." Mark's Mom quickly walks into the living room.  
  
"There she goes. Off to tend to my father's needs. I guess I'll show you around upstairs. Up to my room we go." A plain white door is shown, Mark's hand opens it. "Yeah, boring. Very boring. There's my bed. With it's old navy blue comforter. And matching sheets. Um, an old T.V that works when it wants to. A dresser and a closet. My room is missing stuff. A lot of stuff. I've always wanted more but that goes to...Cindy. My sister. You know what would be funny? Peeking in on her room. Let's go." Mark leaves his room and walks two doors down the hallway. He knocks on a white door with pink and purple letters that say: Cinderella. "Yeah, my sister has problems. But don't we all?" He walks on, assuming nobody is there. "This is- holy shit!"  
  
"MARK!!!!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!" Cindy is half naked with a man on top of her. She pushes him off. "GET OUT!!!! OH MY GOD!" Cindy gets up and turns the camera off.  
  
Hilarity ensues as the film ends.  
  
"Oh...my...God!" Mimi manages gets out. "That....was....too....funny." She falls off of Roger's lap. Which causes even more laughter. "Mark, if every film you have is like that-keep 'em coming!" He does keep them coming.  
  
5 films later... "Ok, well, this one is important because this is my first film of my first day in the Manhattan. Well here, basically."  
  
"New York City. It seems that the Earth revolves around it. So many people here. You'd probably get lost. I know I will. I guess we'll just start walking around. So I'm here in the East Village." The camera pans to a beat- down club with the name... "CBGB's. Interesting." Mark walks towards the strange place and bumps into something...someone rather. He falls as does the other person.  
  
"Shit!" A male voice hollers.  
  
"Oh, s-sorry." Mark whispers.  
  
"No, no it's ok." The male voice says. He offers Mark a hand and Mark takes it. "Your camera ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. As am I." Mark keeps the camera rolling on a bench. You can only see the two men's legs.  
  
"Right. You should watch where you're walking. If I were someone else, who knows what would happen to you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ah, first day, obviously."  
  
"Yeah." Mark pushes up his glasses.  
  
"Just that-first day, huh? You here for good or just visiting?"  
  
"Well, as far as I know, for good."  
  
"Intriguing. You looking for some place to live?"  
  
"Well, actually...yeah. I'm just in a motel right now."  
  
"Nice. I'm looking for another roommate."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, got two already. But the three of us together barely makes the rent. So we're looking for someone else. It's a loft."  
  
"Oh, sounds good. But, would mine just letting me stay. I mean we don't even know each other's names."  
  
"Then let's fix that. Roger Davis." He extends a hand.  
  
"Mark Cohen." He shakes Roger's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mark. Why don't you grab your camera and you can check out the place."  
  
"Ok." Mark takes his camera and shuts it off.  
  
"Awwww, how sweet. The two wittle roommates meet." Mimi giggles.  
  
After 20 short films Mark gets the most recent one. He looks at it, then decides to put it back.  
  
"Hey, wait! What's that one, Mark?" Roger asks.  
  
"It's, uh, nothing important."  
  
"All your films are important, Mark. Just play it!"  
  
"Roger, no!"  
  
"What's so bad about it? Is it dirty?"  
  
"N-no. It's not, um, dirty...I just don't want to show it!"  
  
"Aw, Marky, come on. Just play it! Please?" Maureen pouts. Mark looks at Collins. He nods and smiles and Mark gulps. Mark looks at Mimi. She smiles slightly.  
  
"Ok, I'll show it. This is from November, when you were in Santa Fe, Roger."  
  
"Oh, cool." Roger grins.  
  
The film starts off with static. But then clears up and you see Mark running into the loft. Mimi follows.  
  
"Uh, that was so much fun." She laughs.  
  
"Yeah...so what do you wanna do now?" Mark asks.  
  
"Well...we could...you know..." She walks towards him and takes his glasses off.  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Sh...it's fine. We're alone. Collins is God knows where and Roger's still in Santa Fe. And I don't expect him to be back anytime soon."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No. No buts. Well except for ours." She giggles. Mark smiles. She grabs Mark and kisses him passionately. Mark responds and they struggle to get to a door. They finally get to Mark's room. He opens the door while kissing Mimi and pulls her in. Mimi slams the door with her foot.  
  
The film ends. The loft is dead silent. Maureen's eyes are as wide as saucers. Collins looks at Mark, then at Mimi, with a disapproving look. Roger begins to tear up. He pushes Mimi off him. He gets up, looks at Mimi, then at Mark with a hurt look. "How could you do this?" He whispers and begins to walks away.  
  
"Roger!" Mimi and Mark call. Roger turns around.  
  
"Just don't." He says quietly, then runs out of the loft. Mark starts to go after him.  
  
"No, Mark. Just let him go. He wouldn't want to talk to you right now." Collins says.  
  
Maureen gets up looking angered.  
  
"I can't believe you two would do that to him! Why would you hurt him like that? You two disgust me." She runs out of the loft after Roger. She finds him outside the building sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.  
  
"Roger?" She asks timidly. He looks up. His face is red and blotchy. "Oh, Roger." She sits down next to him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Maureen, just-just go away. Please." He says, barely audible..  
  
"No. I'm not leaving you alone. Who knows what you might do."  
  
"I'll be fine..."  
  
"No, you won't. Because someone you loved cheated on you. And that's the worst pain you could possibly feel."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"I-I-well..." She puts her head down. Then picks it back up. "You know how earlier today you were wondering what was wrong. Why I didn't want to disturb Joanne?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well...I...she..." She puts her head back down and sighs.  
  
"Look, Maureen you don't have to tell me."  
  
"No, I want you to know. Because I don't want you to be alone." She gives a small smile. "Joanne wanted me to get a job. So I started looking and I found one. At this new club called "The Apocalypse."  
  
"Strange name."  
  
"I know. So anyway, I was working late last night. And I got home around 2 AM. So I walk into the apartment quietly. I didn't want to wake her. So I tip-toe into our room and..." A tear falls down her cheek.  
  
"No, Maureen, not Joanne. She wouldn't..."  
  
"Well she did!" She yells. "S-sorry." Roger nods his head. "I mean, I walk into our room and she's in there NAKED with another woman!" She sobs. Roger squeezes her hand. "I mean usually I'd be the one to cheat. And I only did once. But technically we were broken up and I was drunk and-and I was so loyal and..."  
  
"Sh...it's ok, Maureen." He hugs her.  
  
"God, Roger, I'm sorry. You're going through enough shit. You don't need my problems on top of everything." They break the hug, feeling quite awkward.  
  
"No. No it's good that I know. It makes me feel less...alone, as you put it." He smiles weakly. She returns the smile and wipes her tears.  
  
"Hey, Roger?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To my job. I can get us in for free. And there's someone good playing, apparently."  
  
"Sure, why not? I can use any distraction right now." He sighs.  
  
"Yeah, me too." They get up and start walking.  
  
"Hey, Maureen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you acting so different than usual?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're acting so...so...caring and understanding and not your usual bubbly, ditzy self."  
  
"Excuse me! I am SO not ditzy." She squeaks and smacks his arm.  
  
"Ah, that's better."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
A/N- There ya go. I told you it was going to be long. See I'm not ALWAYS going to right fluff. But my endings seem to end fluffy. Why? I have no idea. 


	5. I'll Cover You

Summary: Post-Rent. Maureen and Roger's experience in the club.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all that jazz. I don't own "Bridge Over Troubled Water" also.  
  
A/N: Well it seems that nobody wants a Maureen/Roger story. Don't worry, that was never my intention. I just want them to be friends. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 4- I'll Cover You  
  
Roger and Maureen walked up to a big building with a sign that said "The Apocalypse." It had bright flames surrounding it. It looked like hell.  
  
"Well, here it is." Maureen said nonchalantly.  
  
"Looks cool." Roger said, grinning. "Do they need to check our ID's?"  
  
"Rog-seriously, I work here. We're going around back."  
  
"Right. I knew that."  
  
"Mhm. Who's the ditz now?"  
  
"Yeah, ok." They walked around back and Maureen took a key out. It was bright orange. Roger gave her a weird look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That key. It's so...so..."  
  
"Bright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know. Too bright if you ask me. But at least I'll always be able to find it." She shrugged, put the key in the lock, turned it to the left and opened the big steel door. "So, here we are." She walked in and Roger followed. She knocked on a door that read: Cecily Adams. With the word "Owner" underneath her name.  
  
"Yeah, come in." A muffled voice said.  
  
"Hey, Cecily." Maureen greeted.  
  
"Oh, Maureen! Glad to see you. But what are you doing here? It's 7 o'clock. Your shift doesn't start for another 2 hours."  
  
"I know. But my friend here needed some comforting." She gestured to Roger.  
  
"Oh. I see." Cecily got up and extended her hand to Roger. "Cecily Adams."  
  
Roger shook her hand. "Roger Davis. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Mhm. Well, you two go have fun. But not too much fun, Maureen. Someone's gotta be sober around here." Cecily laughed.  
  
"I know, I know." Maureen and Roger walked out of Cecily's office. Maureen looked at the coat rack and realized neither of them had worn jackets. "Ok, are we nuts are what?"  
  
"Huh?" Roger asked, confused.  
  
"No jackets."  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I didn't even think about that when..." He got quiet.  
  
"Yeah. I know. Ok, so lets get you drunk, huh?"  
  
"Maureen." He warned.  
  
"What? I'm just kidding. Lighten up!" She walked through two large swinging doors. They were bombarded by smoke and the scent of beer.  
  
"So you're what exactly? A bartender?" Roger asked, confused.  
  
"No. You need a degree or something like that to be a bartender. I'm a waitress. You can't exactly see, but there are booths and tables on one side of this place. Of course it's a battle between man and smoke to get over there." She coughed.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Doesn't really bother me. I'm used to it."  
  
"Yeah. I was never into cigarettes and shit like that." Maureen shrugged.  
  
"Are you saying I am?" He got defensive.  
  
"No. But you were once."  
  
"Yeah, once. But I don't do that shit anymore."  
  
"I know. God, Roger. You have issues." He looked down at the floor, feeling guilty for snapping at Maureen.  
  
"S-so you said someone good's playing. I can't see a stage."  
  
"Yeah. They should start soon. You want a drink?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Beer?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Maureen walked to the bar, and got Roger a beer. She got herself a sparkling water. "Here." She gave him the beer.  
  
"Thanks. So, should we sit down?"  
  
"Yeah. Um...lets see....if we go-no that won't work. Well we could-nope, that won't work either. Um...aha! Follow me!" They pushed past dancing strangers, and got to a corner booth. "See look! No smoke!" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Silence. Roger looked around. Then at Maureen. She smiled. He smiled. Then he looked around again. More silence. "So, not to open old wounds, well technically, rub salt in new ones, but did you talk to Joanne at all? I mean after you found her..."  
  
"Well yeah, I-I guess. I-I screamed at her. When I found them I-I woke her up and yelled 'How could you fucking do this to me?' She looked so shocked and didn't say anything. The woman-she-she got up and said 'Joanne, baby what's going on?' So I yelled 'You're girlfriend's girlfriend is leaving.' The slut smirked. She smirked like she was fucking satisfied! Like she did her fucking job! So I stooped down to her level, both theoretically and literally, and smacked her. Of course Joanne scolded me for that. So I said 'Fuck you!' and walked out. I heard her scream 'Honey bear wait!' But I didn't listen. I just left and walked around for a while and then went to your place." She sighed heavily. As if some weight was lifted from her.  
  
"God, Maureen, I'm so sorry. Really."  
  
Maureen put a hand up. "It's ok. Oh look the group started. Well the duo. We didn't even notice." She pointed to the stage. Two men were sitting on chairs. One playing an acoustic guitar and the other was singing. The song sounded unfamiliar to her. "What is that?"  
  
Roger shrugged. Then realized what was being played. "That's 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' by Simon and Garfunkel."  
  
"Oh, right, right." They both listened to the lyrics.  
  
'When tears are in your eyes I will dry them all. I'm on your side. Oh when times get rough. And friends just can't be found. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.'  
  
"I've always loved this song." Maureen pointed out.  
  
"Really?" Roger asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
'When evening falls so hard I will comfort you. I'll take your part. Oh when darkness comes. And pain is all around. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.'  
  
"Roger?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you going to do after we're done here?" She asked  
  
"I-I don't know. I don't want to face them." He looked down, and begged himself not to cry. B-but I know that I'll...have to....at one point. I-I just don't know if I can do that...tonight." He said quietly.  
  
"Well, before I came to your house, I didn't mention this; I got a cheap hotel room. You're welcome to stay with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks Maureen."  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
'If you need a friend I'm sailing right behind. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind. Like a bridge over troubled water ease your mind.'  
  
A/N- See no Maureen/Roger romantic relationship. Just a friendship. 


	6. Goodbye, Love

Summary: Post-Rent. Roger goes back to the loft. Will chaos ensue? Probably.  
  
Disclaimer: Same ol', same 'ol. I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 5- Goodbye, Love.  
  
Maureen's shift at worked was over at 2 in the morning. Roger waited the whole time. Surprisingly, he only had 3 beers. After Maureen punched out, she and Roger left and headed to her cheap hotel room. Halfway there, Roger realized something.  
  
"Maureen, do you have any stuff at the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm probably gonna be there for a while so, ya know."  
  
"Yeah. But I don't have anything."  
  
"Do you wanna go to....the loft?"  
  
"I-no. I mean-yes. I mean-I don't know." He sat down on the sidewalk. Maureen sat next to him. "I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I mean, how long can I stay with you?"  
  
"As long as you want to, Roger."  
  
"Exactly. If it was just for tonight then I wouldn't have to worry right now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. I guess-do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Um...no. But I'm guessing like 2:30."  
  
"Ok. Well maybe they'll be asleep. So-let's just go to the loft."  
  
"Fine with me. I'm freezing." They get up and walk to the loft. When they get there, Roger cautiously opens the door. There are no lights on. He whispers to Maureen to stay outside. She nods and he goes inside. He starts to his door.  
  
"Roger?" A whispered voice asks. Roger doesn't reply. He just stands still. "Roger, is that you?" The voice asks again. Roger knows who it is now....Mark. But he still doesn't say anything. "Look, Roger, if it is you, I just want to explain about what you saw earlier. I-Mimi-it was-we never meant to hurt you." Roger rolled his eyes. He let Mark continue, despite his brain's protests. "We were both just lonely. Very lonely. I mean you were gone and Mimi was-well she needed someone. She was in rehab and she was dying and...."  
  
"Well so am I!" Roger yelled. Maureen ran into the loft and turned a light on. Mark's face was red and tear-streaked. Roger was appalled to see him like that.  
  
"R-Roger...I-I don't know what to say." Mark looked scared.  
  
"Don't say anything. I'm getting most of my stuff and leaving." Roger looked away from Mark. He knew that if he looked at him, he wouldn't be able to do this.  
  
"God-Roger, please don't."  
  
"I have to Mark! I can't stay here with you...and Mimi!"  
  
"God, Roger let us fuckin' explain!" Mimi finally yelled. Roger's head snapped to his bedroom door. Mimi didn't look like she had shed a tear.  
  
"He already tried, Mimi!" Roger he shouted, pointing at Mark.  
  
"Well let ME explain then!"  
  
"Why? So you can revel in my pain? NO!"  
  
"I wouldn't do that Roger. I would never hurt you." Mimi said quietly.  
  
"You already have!" Maureen shouted.  
  
"Maureen, stay out of this!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Don't yell at her!" Roger ordered.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Mimi retorted.  
  
"Whatever. Get the hell out of my way. I'm getting my stuff." He snapped.  
  
"No. I'm not letting you in. This is my room!"  
  
"Like hell it is!" He tried to push past Mimi but she moved in front of him and closed the door. "Mimi, get out of my way."  
  
"No! Not until you let Mark and me explain!"  
  
"You already tried!"  
  
"We've sang this song already, babe. Now I'm explaining and you're listening."  
  
"I don't think so. Just get the hell out of my way." Mimi folded her arms. "Make me." Roger did nothing. He stood there, helpless. He wasn't going to touch Mimi. He wouldn't hurt her. 'God, what's wrong with me? She hurt me! Why can't I do the same?' He thought. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Maureen.  
  
"Let's just go. I don't need me stuff, I guess."  
  
"Roger, look, I don't want to make things worse, but maybe you should listen to them." She said quietly. He looked confused. "Please, Roger. Do what I didn't." Roger nodded and sat down on the table.  
  
"Go ahead. Explain." Mimi nodded and sat next to Mark. But Mark got up. She looked at him and he looked towards Roger. She nodded again.  
  
"When you left for Santa Fe, Mark-he-he helped me get help. He knew a place- a clinic. And we were both just so lonely. We needed comfort. And I guess we found it in each other." She shrugged. "But it didn't last for too long Roger. Because Mark...."  
  
"I ended it. I couldn't do that to you. I don't even know why I did it in the first place. I guess I was..."  
  
"Lonely?" Roger asked.  
  
"Y-yeah. But, you have to believe me, Roger. I never wanted this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I never wanted to be with Mimi. I just felt so badly for her and she knew that. And I-never mind. Just know that I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
"But you were with her, whether you wanted to be or not...and you did hurt me." Mark put his head down in shame.  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Roger." He looks up. Roger looked in Mark's eyes and he knew he meant it. "Do you-are you...?"  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"And you can't forgive me?" Mimi chimed in.  
  
"You never apologized."  
  
"Do I need to? I feel the same way he does." She gestured to Mark.  
  
"You never wanted to be with yourself?" Roger asked.  
  
"Oh, you're such a comedian. I never wanted Mark. It just happened. But like he said, he ended it."  
  
"But did you want it to end, Mimi?" Roger asked.  
  
"What? Of course I did! How can you ask me that?"  
  
"Because you don't seem sorry. You just seem like you want me to forgive you so you don't have to feel guilty."  
  
"R-Roger! Come on! You know that's not...true."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Yes! Roger I love you!"  
  
"If you loved me you wouldn't have done anything with Mark!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Really? Whose was it then? Mark's?"  
  
"No! He didn't want to do anything. The relationship was my doing!"  
  
"Then whose fault was it?" Mimi didn't say anything. Roger knew what she was thinking. "Oh no. Don't even, don't even think it."  
  
"Well it's true! If you had never left for Santa Fe this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Mimi!" Maureen shouted. "That is it! You cheat on Roger by seducing his best friend and you're saying it's HIS fault?!?! You have some major issues!"  
  
"Maureen shut the fuck up! This isn't any of your fuckin' business!"  
  
"I don't give a shit. I'm not going to stand by and let you ruin Roger!"  
  
"Hey, she's not ruining me." Roger said, offended.  
  
"Roger, shut up!" Mimi and Maureen shouted. Roger got off the table and backed away. He stood next to Mark.  
  
"I don't know where the hell you get off saying that I'm ruining Roger, Maureen. Because, the way I see it, if it wasn't for me, he'd be dead already! Slit wrists and everything!" She smirked. A gasp was heard throughout the loft. Maureen walked towards Mimi and slapped her across the face. Mimi charged at Maureen but Roger grabbed her before she could do anything.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my home!" He ordered. Nobody had ever heard Roger yell like that before.  
  
"Roger...I didn't mean that. It just-just came out."  
  
"I don't give a shit, Mimi. Get your useless crap and leave!" She nodded and walked to Roger's room. Roger closed his eyes, begging the tears that were forming not to fall. They obliged. Maureen went up to Roger and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Roger. God, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She whispered. Roger pulled away, confused.  
  
"How?"  
  
"If I didn't make you stay and listen then...."  
  
"No, Maureen. I probably would have stayed anyway. Despite what it seemed like I was going to do."  
  
"Yeah but, if I would have just stayed out of it then maybe..."  
  
"Don't say that. I'm glad you didn't stay out of it. At least I know the real Mimi, now....hey Mark, you ok over there?" Roger asked, snapping Mark out of his trance-like state.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok. You?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Mimi walked out of Roger's room with a duffle bag full of her stuff. She put on her old jacket and looked at Roger, Mark and Maureen. She looked at the floor and then back up again. "Goodbye." And with that she walked out of the loft.  
  
A/N- Wow. I really didn't expect that. And I'm writing it! Hope nobody hates me for that! 


	7. New Year's Rocking Eve!

Summary: Post-Rent. It's New Years Eve.  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien (I own nothing).  
  
A/N: Just a warning- it's New Years Eve. And there's a little game being played. Therefore, there's going to be something slashy. So if you don't like it, skip that part. Well that might be sort of hard. But don't worry; I'm not turning this into a full-blown slash fic. And besides, it's like one-sided slash. Also, I like reviews. They make me want to write. If you're reading this, review s'il vous plait (please). Especially after this chapter. I would really like to know what everyone thinks. Now onto the story.  
  
Chapter 6- New Year's Rocking Eve!  
  
Four (well technically three) days had passed since Mimi had been kicked out of the loft. And things were actually going well. Maureen was staying at the loft, Roger's and Mark's relationship was doing better, and Collins seemed to be moving on with his life. Everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it could get.  
  
Mark walked into the loft with two large bags full of New Years Eve supplies. "I'm back!" He yelled. Roger, Collins and Maureen ran towards Mark excitedly.  
  
"Ooooo booze!" Maureen pulled three 6-packs of beer out.  
  
"And chips." Collins said, pulling out two bags of ruffled potato chips. "And dip."  
  
"And...Mark, what else did you get?" Roger asked.  
  
"Stuff. I don't know. Whatever the store had. There was practically nothing." Mark pulled out 2 packs of cookies, and a bottle of soda.  
  
"Cookies" Roger questioned.  
  
"Why not? Cookies are good!" Mark shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, Roger. Cookies are good. Right cookie?" Maureen said to Mark, hugging him.  
  
"And this is Maureen on a normal day. I can only imagine what drunk Maureen is going to be like!" Roger laughed.  
  
"Hey! Who says I'm getting drunk?"  
  
"I do!" Collins said. "We need some levity in this place. And you being drunk is the trick."  
  
"Maureen always has a trick." Roger raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"EW! ROGER!" Maureen screamed, and then threw a cookie at him. "I'm not a prostitute!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oh, like that hurt!"  
  
"Ok, shut up!" Mark yelled.  
  
"Jeez...who sodomized you?" Maureen asked, giggling.  
  
"SO didn't need that visual, Maureen." Roger said, disgusted.  
  
"Oooo, Roger, why are you visualizing that?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Oh, go eat a cookie!"  
  
"I just might!"  
  
"All right, as fun as the bickering is, I think we should get the festivities started. It's 11:30." Mark stated. He opened the chips, took out some cups he bought and opened the soda. "Soda, anyone?"  
  
"Nah, I've got beer." Roger said.  
  
"Me too!" Collins yelled.  
  
"Me...three!" Maureen chimed.  
  
"Ok then. So what do you guys want to do?" Mark asked.  
  
"We could play spin the bottle!" Maureen squealed. "I've always loved that game."  
  
"You would." Roger said. He felt Maureen's fist punch his stomach.  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How about truth or dare?" Collins suggested, wanting to stop Maureen and Roger's displeasing bickering. Everyone agreed and they all sat in a circle on the floor. "I'll ask first. Maureen, truth or dare?"  
  
"Hm....truth."  
  
"Ok, this has been bugging me for a few days now. Since you've been living here, I was wondering, what happened between you and Joanne?"  
  
"Collins, I don't think..." Roger began to protest.  
  
"No, its ok, Rog. I'll tell." Maureen closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll tell you what I told Roger. The morning that I came here, it wasn't just because of the snow. Joanne-Joanne....cheated on me...." She stopped and looked at Mark and Collins. They both looked shocked. She looked at Roger, who was sitting next to her, and he gently squeezed her hand in support. "I came home from work, yes I have a job. Roger can attest to that. Well, it was about 2 in the morning, and I tip-toed into our room and I....I found them....naked, in our bed." She closed her eyes, willing the tears away. "So I-I threw a fit. I yelled and cursed, took some of my stuff, slapped the whore that slept with Joanne and left. I walked around and then came here." She sighed.  
  
After a minute of silence, Collins said, "Maureen, I'm so, so sorry." He scooted next to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Collins." She broke the hug and said, "Ok, my turn to choose...Mark! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh...truth." He answered squeamishly. He never liked this game. There was always something to be embarrassed about.  
  
"Oh, I have a good one! Have you ever been attracted to someone of the same sex? And if so, who?"  
  
"That's two! That doesn't count!" Mark yelled.  
  
"Oh stop being a baby and fess up!"  
  
"Fine....I....n-no.....I've never...never been attracted to...you know." Mark stuttered out.  
  
Roger examined his friend. He was looking down at his hands, playing with his thumb. He was blushing lightly and had a nervous smile. He was SO lying.  
  
"Yes you have!" Roger said suspiciously.  
  
"W-what?" Mark asked.  
  
"I can tell by your behavior. I know you better than I know myself, Mark. I can tell when you're lying. And you're definitely lying." Although he hoped otherwise. Mark was supposed to tell Roger everything.  
  
"Marky, you can't lie!" Maureen cried. "Now tell the truth!"  
  
"Fine! I've been attracted to another man. Ok?" Mark yelled.  
  
"I knew it! Now, spill. Who was it?" Maureen asked, suddenly VERY interested in Mark. But not in a romantic way. In a "you have a secret and I am SO finding out and torturing you with it" way.  
  
"It-it was nobody. Nobody you guys would know."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Roger protested. This was all wrong. He's supposed to know everything about Mark. Why didn't he know this? Mark told him everything. Was he scared or something? He knew Roger wasn't like that. He would understand.  
  
"W-what?" Mark asked.  
  
"You're telling me that you wanted some dude and I never knew. I mean you never pointed him out?"  
  
"R-Roger...I didn't want to-to make you scared of me....or something." He answered quietly.  
  
"Mark! Seriously. How long have you known me? I'm not like that. Now, can't you just tell us who this guy was?"  
  
"I told you...you wouldn't know him."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I-I just do, ok?"  
  
"Mark, come on, just tell us. We won't tell anyone."  
  
"I-I...no. I can't."  
  
"Why not? Is this guy gonna somehow magically appear and hurt you? I doubt it, Mark. Now tell us..."  
  
"Fine! You wanna know so badly? I'll tell you! It's you, Roger! It's fuckin' you! And there's no past tense. It's a present tense. Because I still feel it! I'm still in-never mind. Are you fuckin' happy now?" Mark got up, ran to his room and slammed the door. The loft was silent for a good ten minutes. Maureen and Collins sat on the couch drinking beer.  
  
Roger was outside on the fire escape talking to himself. "He's attracted to....me? It doesn't make sense. Why didn't I pick up on it? Because I'm too self-absorbed to notice, that's why." He paced back and forth, trying to figure out how to approach Mark. "What do I say? Should I act like that never happened? No that's too apathetic." There were a million thoughts racing in his head. All of a sudden, he heard people in their apartments counting down. "10....9....8....7....6....5....4....3....2....1! Happy New Year!" After listening to drunk people singing, Roger decided to confront Mark. He just hoped that it didn't end in catastrophe. Because that wasn't what he needed right now. That wasn't what anyone needed. 


	8. Where It's Like the Twilight Zone

Summary: Post-Rent. What happens when Roger and Mark talk about what happened during Truth or Dare?  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas de caractère dans "le Loyer." (I don't own any characters in "Rent.")  
  
A/N-Ok, here's the deal: I'm not going to make this a Mark/Roger fic. My brain just comes up with things and I write them. That's all. So nobody kill me. But a warning: There may be some more slashy stuff. But only to get rid of the slash. Yeah, that sounds right....I hope. Anyway, don't worry, Mimi won't be a bitch forever (I like her too much) and Maureen and Joanne? Well, we'll just have to see about that. *Evil grin* And please, please, please review. Pretty please? With a shirtless Adam Pascal on top?  
  
Chapter 7- Where It's Like the Twilight Zone  
  
Roger went back into the loft and gingerly tapped on Mark's door. "Mark?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Mark, please let me in. We really need to talk." Roger pleaded.  
  
"Roger, no, please don't-please don't be nice about this."  
  
"Would you rather I be pissed and yelling at you? Because I'm not pissed, I'm just confused."  
  
"So am I!" The door opened.  
  
"S-sorry. Do you think I could-you know, come in?"  
  
"I don't-yeah, ok." After Roger walked in, Mark closed the door. "What do you wanna know?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I was scared. Scared that you might never speak to me again."  
  
"Mark, come on. You know me. You know that stuff doesn't weird me out."  
  
"I-I know, but I-I was still nervous. I mean it's you Roger. Big rock star, manly Roger."  
  
"Mark..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Explain it to me...why?"  
  
"I don't know what you want me to explain, Roger."  
  
"Me either....well how long?"  
  
"How long..." Mark put his head down. "Almost a year."  
  
"A year?!?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I notice?"  
  
"Roger-it's not-it's not your fault. Don't get angry at yourself."  
  
"So for the past year you've....had...f-feelings for me?"  
  
"Yeah." Roger sat down on Mark's bed. Everything that's happened over the past four days was really starting to get to him.  
  
"I-Mark, I don't want to hurt you but, you know-you know that I don't feel...that way...right?  
  
"Y-yeah. Look, Roger I don't even know how to describe what I'm feeling. And it's just-it's not normal for me. I mean I've never felt this for any other man. I mean I don't think I'm..."  
  
"Gay?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I am." Mark wasn't sure what to say next. He didn't know why he felt everything he felt for Roger. It didn't make sense to him. He was having a hard time processing everything that was happening.  
  
"Um...Mark?"  
  
"Did you ever think of....uh....taking action?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you ever think of, you know...."  
  
"Kissing you?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Roger wasn't sure what made him ask that. He just wanted to know.  
  
"I...well...I...uh....yeah." Mark put his head down in defeat.  
  
"O-oh." Roger suddenly got an idea. And he hoped to God that it worked. "Well what if we...well...kissed?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Well...I mean..." Before Mark could respond Roger kissed him. Mark kissed back. And it became the most awkward, uncomfortable, odd kiss both men had ever experienced. They broke apart and looked at each other strangely. "Well that was, uh...different."  
  
"Yeah...." Mark looked at Roger and felt something he hadn't felt in a while. Nothing.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Yeah?  
  
"Do you still...feel anything for me?"  
  
"Surprisingly....no."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. That was the whole point of the kiss. I thought 'Well if he finally gets to kiss me, maybe he's feelings will go away. And it did."  
  
"Hm...interesting. Does that always work?"  
  
"Don't know. But I've seen it on T.V before."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"So are we cool now?"  
  
"As long as you feel nothing for me."  
  
"Oh, Marky!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Roger mock salutes Mark.  
  
"Why don't we go check on Collins and Maureen? God knows how many beers they've had."  
  
"Yeah. But wouldn't it be funny if they were drunk and we got it on film?"  
  
"It might just be. I'll get my camera." And just like that everything seemed normal again.  
  
A/N: I know that it's practically impossible for Mark's feelings to just go away, but because I say so, they're gone. See, no more slash! 


	9. What'd You Do With My Candle?

Summary: Post-Rent. Um...Mimi's turn. Yeah, not a good summary, I know.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the song: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Really. They make me feel special. This is sort of like Mimi's redemption chapter. It's really short, as I can't think of a really good idea. But I promise, when the rain goes away I'll have really good ideas!  
  
Chapter 8- What'd You Do With My Candle?  
  
Mimi was freezing. Really freezing. She was living on the streets for the past three days. Her first day after she got kicked out she stayed at Benny's while Allison was out of town. But she came back early and Mimi had to leave. And she was still freezing. And she only had her old ratty jacket which barely kept her warm. Of course it had to start snowing. She hated this. She hated the snow. She hated not having anything to keep her warm. But most of all she hated herself. She couldn't stand the fact that she hurt Roger so badly. She loved him so much. And she had no idea what made her say the things she did. 'Probably because I was high.' She thought. She hated that too. All this drug shit just made her sick. She wanted to stop. She wanted to stop so badly. But she couldn't. She tried. When Roger left. But it didn't work. She missed him too damn much. And that's why she did what she did with Mark. She never wanted to. He definitely didn't want to. But she was high most of the time and Roger wasn't there to make her stop. Roger. This was all-'No stop it!' She told herself. 'This isn't Roger's fault. It's yours.' She got up from the cold bench she was sitting on and starting walking aimlessly. Desperately trying to clear her head. She hated snow. Didn't she think about that already? Yes, yes, she did. But she still hated it. She walked with her head down, thinking that somehow the snow wouldn't hit her. But she tripped over something and fell to the ground. This was the only time she was grateful for snow. Because it caught her fall. She just lay there motionless, hoping to fall asleep. 'Smart Mimi. Fall asleep in cold snow.' She thought. Her thought were suddenly disturbed.  
  
"Mimi?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Huh?" She asked, face still in the snow.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah...how do you know me?" Her muffled voice asked.  
  
"It's Joanne." Mimi got up quickly.  
  
"Joanne. What are you doing over here?"  
  
"Well, I was on my way to the loft." She answered quietly. She really just wanted to see if Maureen was there. She wanted to apologize. Well, beg for Maureen's forgiveness is more like it.  
  
Mimi's eyes began to water. "The loft."  
  
"Yes. Speaking of which, why aren't you there?"  
  
"I...well...Roger...he-he kicked me out." She responded quietly. It broke her heart to say it.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." And she resumed walking.  
  
"No, Mimi wait!" Joanne called out.  
  
"What?" She said, turning around. Joanne caught up with her.  
  
"I could really use a friend right now."  
  
"Why? You have Maureen."  
  
"No, I-I don't."  
  
"What?" Mimi asked, surprised.  
  
"Well...it's a long story."  
  
"I'm willing to hear it."  
  
"O-ok. But first, why don't we go to my apartment? You look like hell."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I'll get my stuff." She runs back quickly to grab her bag then runs back to Joanne. "Ok." They start walking. "Joanne?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
When they got to Joanne's apartment, Joanne told Mimi about how she cheated on Maureen and she left her. Mimi was completely understanding. Mimi told Joanne about how she had cheated on Roger and everything that happened at the loft. Joanne completely understood.  
  
It seemed understanding was what both women needed.  
  
A/N: Yeah, not that great. And don't worry; there will be NO Mimi/Joanne. Just in case someone thought that. 


	10. My Only Goal Is Just To Be

Summary: Post-Rent. Actually, THIS is Mimi's redemption chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own....nothing. Except for Charlotte.  
  
A/N: I want to give a big thank you to Sunny Monster. I actually sat down and thought about what I'm going to do. And now I know everything. But I'm not telling, of course.  
  
Chapter 9- My Only Goal Is Just To Be  
  
"Joanne, I can't!" Mimi yelled. She had been staying with Joanne for the past three days.  
  
"Yes, Mimi, yes you can. All you have to do is go to the loft, say 'Hi', and see what happens." Joanne suggested.  
  
"I just-I just can't. They all hate me now...for sure."  
  
"How do you know?" Mimi shrugged and Joanne rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm going back too. I don't know when. But I am. Because I need Maureen. And you need Roger."  
  
"I do." She says quietly. "But, God, Joanne I can't just go back."  
  
"Why not? Are you afraid?" Mimi doesn't answer. She looks down. "Mimi?" She looks up again and a tear falls. "Aw, sweetie. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok....I am afraid, Joanne. I'm afraid that Roger will...that he'll just say he never wants to see me again."  
  
"I know. I feel the same exact way about Maureen. But until we try, we'll never know."  
  
Mimi nods. "That's true. But I think..."  
  
"You think what?"  
  
"What if I just completely give up smack? Roger hated when I shot up. Maybe if I'm clean he'll find it easier to forgive me."  
  
"Maybe. But are you sure cold turkey is the way to go, Mimi? I mean, that might be hard."  
  
"I-I can do it. And what if I got a job? I mean it can't be that hard. What about the Life?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." She looks at her watch. "Ok, well, I've got to go. Don't mess anything up while I'm gone, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." "Bye, Mimi....oh yeah, go back. Just do it." And Joanne walked out the door, leaving Mimi to her thoughts.  
  
"Just do it." She repeated. Mimi decided that today would be the day she turned her life around. Starting with a job. She decided to get changed out of the clothes she borrowed from Joanne and go down to the Life Café to apply for a job.  
  
A half an hour later, Mimi was running out the door and on her way to the Life Café.  
  
"Can I help you?" A waitress asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, actually, you can. Do you know if there are any jobs open?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure. I think that Mike, the owner, is always looking for waitresses. So if you'd like to apply..."  
  
"Yes, I would. Thank you. Hey, you look familiar. Haven't seen you before?"  
  
"I think you have. I'm Charlotte. You're Mark's friend, right?"  
  
"Y-yeah. Mark's...friend. Well, anyway, nice to see you again, Charlotte. But do you think you can just tell me how to apply?"  
  
"Well, we don't have applications or anything. You just go see Mike and he does an interview right on the spot. He's office is through those doors on the left. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you so very much. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, good luck!"  
  
Mimi followed Charlotte's directions and knocked on Mike's door.  
  
"Yeah, come in!" Mimi timidly opened the door. "Yes, miss?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Mimi Marquez, I'd like to apply for a job as a waitress." She extended her hand out to Mike. He gladly shook it.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you, Ms. Marquez. Have a seat." She did just that. "Ok, lets get started then. I'm in desperate need of waitresses. So, do you have any experience in serving people?"  
  
Mimi smirked. "Well, you could say that."  
  
"Good, good. Well, do you have a lot of free time?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"Good. Can you hold two plates of hot food at one time?"  
  
"Pretty sure I can."  
  
"Excellent. You're hired."  
  
That took Mimi off guard. "Just like that?"  
  
"Yes, like I said, I desperately need waitress and you seem good enough for the job. So you're hired. Can you start tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Spectacular! Thank you, Ms. Marquez." He smiled brightly. Mimi got up and returned the smile.  
  
"Please, call me Mimi, and thank you...Mike?"  
  
"Mike is fine. And you're welcome."  
  
"Ok. Bye, then."  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
Mimi was shocked. She just got a job...that didn't involve handcuffs. This was a great start. Next on her list? Talk to Roger. She hope to God that he would at least listen to her.  
  
A/N: See! Mimi's not a bitch anymore. I wasn't planning on keeping her like that anyway. Hope you liked. Reviews, pretty please? *Pouts* 


	11. I Die Without You

Summary: Post-Rent. Mimi goes back to the loft. *Dun dun dun*  
  
Disclaimer: Vous savez la chanson: je ne possède pas une chose. Shorter version, I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And reviews make me happy. Which makes me want to write. Which would make everyone who reads this happy. See! One person CAN make a difference.  
  
Chapter 10- I Die Without You  
  
'How am I going to do this?' Mimi thought, as she walked up the stairs to the loft. 'Just stay cool, Mimi. You can do this. You can SO do this.' She closed her eyes and sighed when she reached the door. She knocked gently. She heard Maureen yell that she'd get it. 'Oh God, no, no, no! Not...'  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Maureen scoffed; appalled and disgusted to see Mimi at the door. "Forget your handcuffs or something?"  
  
Mimi expected this. Unfortunately, she had no idea what to say. "Aw, come on, Mimi, answer." Maureen taunted.  
  
"Maureen who's..." Roger started, but trailed off after seeing Mimi. "Oh." He said bluntly.  
  
"H-hi Roger." Mimi said quietly.  
  
"Mimi." He said to no one in particular. He didn't expect her to come back. Ever. "What...do you want?"  
  
"I-can we-uh-Roger can we please talk?"  
  
"I don't think so!" Maureen yelled. "After what you did to him! Nuh-uh, there is no way in hell Roger will ever talk to your skanky ass again!"  
  
"Maureen!" Roger shouted. "Stop it!"  
  
"What? I'm just telling the truth."  
  
"Yeah, from your perspective."  
  
"What? Roger you know you don't want to talk to her."  
  
"I-I see that this is a bad time. I'll just leave." Mimi said; and she started to walk away.  
  
"No, Mimi wait!" Roger shouted, causing Mimi to stop dead in her tracks. She turned around quickly.  
  
"Yes?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll-we...we should...we can talk."  
  
"Rog..." Maureen started.  
  
"No. Maureen just stay out of this." Roger admonished.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No. Mimi, we can go out on the fire escape." He motioned for her to follow him, which she did. Quite to the aversion of Maureen; who pouted and sat on the couch.  
  
When they sat down on the fire escape, Roger and Mimi just stared at each other.  
  
"You're the one that wanted to talk so..." Roger finally said.  
  
"Right. Right. I-I had this all planned out but I-I'm kinda nervous."  
  
Roger couldn't help but smile. It was just something she did to him. Always making him smile. "It's ok, Mimi. Just say whatever comes to mind."  
  
"Ok....I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Roger. The things that I said-I don't mean them. I didn't when I said them and..."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"I-I was-I was high...." She waited for Roger's outburst. But to her surprise, there was none.  
  
"You were high..." Roger dwelled on this. "I thought you gave it up after...you know."  
  
"I tried, Roger. I really tried. But I couldn't." Her eyes began to water and she desperately begged the tears not to fall.  
  
"It's-it's ok, Mimi." He said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's ok. If you want to then who am I to stop you? We're not together anymore so..." Roger stopped when he saw a tear fall from Mimi's face. 'Oh God. I didn't mean to do that.' He thought.  
  
Mimi wiped the tear and the new one beginning to fall away. "R-Roger, I'm...I'm giving it up. For-for good this time. I swear."  
  
"But that's what you said last time."  
  
"I know. But I'm changing. I got a job and..."  
  
"You got a job?" He asked stunned.  
  
"Well don't sound so surprised. Yes, today. I start tomorrow."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Life."  
  
Roger was dazzled. Truly. 'Maybe she really is changing.' He thought. 'Maybe.' "Mimi that's great. Really."  
  
"Yeah? Good. I'm glad you think so....look, Roger I-I would really like to...well...I was hoping you..." She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Would give you another chance?"  
  
"Y-yes. Yes, I would love that."  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Please, Roger. I'll do anything. I'll grovel. I'll get on my knees and grovel." And she did. She got down on her knees and looked up at Roger. "Please, Roger. I love you. I need you."  
  
Roger smiled widely and scooped Mimi up into a large and tight hug. "I love you too Mimi." He felt his shirt becoming wet and let go of her. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I'm so damn happy!" She shouted.  
  
He laughed. She laughed. They embraced again and shared a very passionate kiss. When they breathlessly pulled apart, Mimi asked "So are we back together?"  
  
"Yes!" Roger shouted. And he couldn't have been happier. And neither could Mimi.  
  
A/N: *Sigh* I loved writing this chapter. Hope everyone loved reading it. 


	12. Where is he? Getting dizzy

Summary: Post-Rent. This is going to be **very **short.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: I sort of forgot about this fic (sorry. Don't kill me!). But I've got some time so I'll attempt to finish it. Also, I'm going to need your help here, so do answer the question at the end of the fic.  
  
Chapter 11- Where **is** he? Getting dizzy.  
  
Roger and Mimi walked back into the loft after their blissful reunion. Maureen was still sitting on the couch pouting.  
  
"So, are the lovebirds back together?" She asked, her voice dripping with disgust. She didn't understand how Roger could stay with Mimi.  
  
"Yes, Maureen, we are. And if you have a problem with it, then too bad." Roger stated.  
  
"Well I do!" She whined.  
  
"What's wrong with us being together? I love her. She loves me. We **belong** together." Roger said, surprised at himself. Mimi smiled widely.  
  
"I just-after everything-I mean after what she did to you...."  
  
"Look, Maureen just because you can't get over what Joanne did doesn't mean I can't get over what Mimi did." He regretted saying that, after seeing the tears form in Maureen's eyes. "Oh God, Maureen, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no. It's-it's okay. You guys just enjoy each other I guess. And....Mimi, if you hurt him again, I hurt you." And with that, Maureen grabbed her coat and left the loft.  
  
"Wow." Was all Mimi could say.  
  
"Yeah....so what do you wanna do?" Roger asked, holding Mimi closely in his arms.  
  
"Well, I want to tell the whole world that we're back together!" She answered, happily.  
  
"Oooooh, we're back together now?" A deep voice asked.  
  
"Yes, Collins, we are." Roger sighed.  
  
"Well, good. You two should be together."  
  
"Really?" Mimi asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. You two always gave me hope that...that maybe we can all find love...again."  
  
"Aw, Collins..." Mimi walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "You'll find love again, sweety. Trust me. Who can resist you?"  
  
He laughed. "Thank you, Mimi."  
  
"I think Rog and I are gonna go out. You wanna come?"  
  
"No, no that's okay. I'll just stay here."  
  
"All right. Well, we'll see you later, k?"  
  
"Mhm. Bye."  
  
Mimi and Roger held hands and left, leaving Collins alone in the loft. He flipped threw old newspapers and magazines, but nothing was interesting to him. He sighed and sat on the couch. He would turn on the T.V but it was broken. He sighed again and prayed for something to do. Suddenly, there was a strong knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" He yelled. He opened the door and saw the most beautiful human being standing right in front of him. Maybe things wouldn't be so boring after all.  
  
A/N: So I had the whole fic planned out, but then I realized Collins didn't have a good ending. So I need to change stuff. But here's my question: Should the beautiful human being be a woman or a man? Because Angel was both. And I was never really sure who Collins preferred. So the most votes wins. Thanks. 


End file.
